1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector for receiving an electrical card and more particularly to an electrical card connector having an ejecting mechanism for ejecting the electrical card.
2. Description of Related Art
With constant development of communications and computer technology, more and more electrical cards are being designed to meet various requirements. Electrical card connectors are used to connect these electrical cards with corresponding mainframes. A conventional electrical card connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals coupled thereto, an ejecting mechanism retained in the insulative housing for ejecting the electrical card out of the insulative housing and a shell attached to the insulative housing. The ejecting mechanism includes a slider movable with the electrical card, a coil spring for giving the slider an elastic force to realize ejecting the memory card, and a connecting rod having an one-end bend portion retained in the insulative housing and an other-end bend portion movable in a heart-shaped cam groove formed in the slider. When the shell is assembled to the insulative housing, the shell can prevent Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI), furthermore, the shell abuts downwardly against the slider so as to retain the slider in the insulative housing.
However, in assembly, the slider may get away from the insulative housing under the elastic force of the coil spring before the shell assembled to the insulative housing, thereby making the assembly process unconvenient.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.